


submission

by TheTeamOfThree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Consensual BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Latvia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamOfThree/pseuds/TheTeamOfThree
Summary: AU where Rebeka and Ivan are in a bdsm relation ship(i just really wanted to make some bottom russia)





	submission

Ivan would never admit it, but he  _loved_ to be submissive.

 

He found out his little joy when he went out with Alfred for a night, and the American wouldn't listen to him. So, they both got practically wasted and ended up shagging each other in the closet. Then is when Ivan found out. The Slav had never bottomed before then, and the new sensation of being filled by someone, oh it took him by storm. 

After that faithful night, Ivan went online. He started to research; he wanted to know what that feeling was, of being at someone's disposal. As he looked on a forum for BDSM and everything surrounding the topic of kinks, he found out that this feeling of his was one of submission. Ivan thought about it for a while.  _To be ready for one's command,_ Ivan had thought,  _to follow their orders?_

 

Then he met Rebeka.

 

Rebeka is is the sweetest little thing you've ever met. Ivan practically fell in love with her the minute he laid eyes on her. He talked to her when ever he could, and also sat by her if she was with Ivan's friend group. The Latvian was terribly shy and timid, but with a she had surprising handle on alcohol. After a week or two, Ivan asked her to dinner. That sealed the deal. 

It had been two months sense then. Ivan and Rebeka had bought an apartment together, and had two cats. Ivan went to college during the day, his major being astronomy, and Rebeka went to night classes, her major was journalism. They ran a loose schedule, with Rebeka late home some nights or Ivan leaving to early. However, they made it work, and are in a happy relation ship.

Ivan still explored his submissive side however. He had bought a few toys when Rebeka was out to class, and toyed with himself multiple times when his partner was out. Ivan didn't want to worry his sweet, timid, gentle Rebeka if he would leave for a man. No, he couldn't break the little angle's heart, and didn't plan on it. So, for another 2 months, was quiet about his craving.

This secrecy stopped after, however, with  _Rebeka_ bringing up the idea to try and fool around in something more exciting, is how she put it. Ivan felt his heart flutter,  _his girlfriend would dominate him!_ but quickly calmed himself. The first thing he asked is if Rebeka was sure. She was. She most definitely was. She had even bought the strap-on. 

The toy wasn't all that bad. It was realistic, but not huge. It's length was around 5 and a half inches, and its girth was about 4 inches in girth. It was huge. "I don't want to hurt you," she had said, "But... I want to dominate you."

That brings us to today. 

The first thing Ivan saw when he walked into the house was Rebeka, wearing leather and panties. The corset around her stomach and ribs wasn't tight, and the cups seemed to big, but to Ivan it was just  _perfect._ The young lady didn't have melons for breasts, but more of a peach (they're soft like a peach too). 

Ivan swallowed heavily and sat his bag dog with a thump.

"You're late, pet."

Ivan's heart melted completely. "I'm sorry, Rebeka-" Rebeka slapped him. "You call me Mistress." She corrected and frowned disapprovingly. "I'm, I'm sorry, Mistress." Ivan said softly, his face stinging from the force of the slap. "Sorry doesn't make you on time, now does it?" Rebeka glared at him. When she had no response, she growled, " _Does it_?" Ivan felt his heart leap. "N, No ma'am." 

"On your knees, now." Ivan slid onto his knees and winced as his hair was pulled back. "Worthless slut." Rebeka degraded, 'You were out fucking some man, weren't you?" She tightened her grip on Ivan's hair. The Russian winced at her words, but shook his head to the best of his ability. "No! I, I would never, Mistress." Rebeka shook her head. "Lying gets you punishment, Pet." She pulled her panties to the side and tugged Ivan's head towards her crotch. Ivan grunted, but she only shoved him closer. 

Ivan huffed, but did as was told. His tongue darted out of his mouth and touched the soft lips of Rebeka's lower half. He heard a gasp; Rebeka was also so sensitive. As his mouth started to work, his hands gently wrapped themselves around Rebeka's thighs, running over the straps. Rebeka batted it hands away and forced Ivan onto the floor, basically sitting on his face. 

Ivan grunted again, but paid no mind as he basically fucked Rebeka with his tongue. Rebeka groaned and started to ride Ivan's face. She rarely enjoyed herself like this. Hell, she rarely watched porn any more with college started to pick up the pace. But, she already felt on edge. She stood up over Ivan. Rebeka pulled him up and kissed him feverishly, with biting and hair pulling. "Bedroom, now." She let go of Ivan and they practicaly groped each other till they were in the bedroom.

Rebeka pointed to the bed and gave the command. "On your hand's and knees, like the dog you are." Ivan shamefully got in position while Rebeka got the lube. She walked up behind Ivan and squirted some of the jelly into his crack. Ivan jumped at the cold substance and whimpered as Rebeka ran her fingers through it and nudged against the hole, which was already twitching. "You really were fucking like a bitch in heat, weren't you? You're loose already, whore." The words stung and Ivan forced himself to hold back tears. 

It was soon for gotten, however, as Rebeka slid a finger in and moved gently. "You like this don't you? Don't you?" Rebeka sneered as she soon entered another and fucked Ivan with her fingers. "Y, Yes, Mistress!" Ivan croaked and moaned, squirming as another finger was added. "Pl, Please Mistress!" Rebeka smirked and pushed until she had four fingers in there. She hissed and groaned as she saw her bear of a boyfriend practically keen as he was filled. 

"Can I put them all in...?"

Ivan's heart stopped, the scene was paused.  _Rebeka's fist, inside him?_ The woman didn't have large hands, but just the thought. "Yes, but... slowly." He had answered. Rebeka smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek, before going back into her new persona with a bite on Ivan's ear that made him gasp. Rebeka watched intently and she started to slide her thumb in and then, her whole hand. Ivan's heart was pounding, and he let out a small scream as he was filled. He swayed a little as his hole twitched around, around Rebeka's  _wrist._

"Whore, you like having my hand in here don't you? Skank, probably have done with with people with sledge hammers for fists. You're such a cunt, Ivan." Ivan felt tears run down his face. He knew he wasn't, he couldn't be, but he felt like he was. Rebeka moved her hand into a fist gently and moved it. Ivan felt like she was punching his gut, and after a while felt a little sick. "Rebeka, Rebeka, n,no more..." Said lady looked at him and nodded with understanding. She slowly took her hand out and stared. "You're so stretched, Pet." Rebeka bit her lip. "Are you ready for me?" She asked in fake wonder. "Of course you are, slut. You're always wanting something in that hoe of yours, yeah?" 

Ivan sobbed, yet he never left happier. He was Rebeka's slut and he felt like his heart would burst. It was so strange to him. He heard a few movements behind him, but when he looked up, he was met with a commanding "Keep your head down or I'll make it say down." As Rebeka re-approached, she breath a little bit heavier. Her strap-on from before had a section that could enter the wearer as she pleasured her partner. Rebeka bit her lip as she saw Ivan, ready for her. "Get ready." She breath softly and she lined up the toy and pushed it in gently. 

Ivan gasped, but stayed calm, the feeling some what familiar now. Rebeka kept push until about 4 inches, where she stopped and panted, kissing and biting Ivan's back. "Whore," she said, "you probably liked being forced to take me, don't you?" Ivan could only moan and nod rapidly. His hands shook with the tightness of his grip on the sheets as Rebeka enter fully. She sighed and started to move, not even asking.

Rebeka groaned with the force of her thrusts, which were surprisingly strong. Ivan gasped, panted, and moaned under her. She was so small and fail, but Ivan felt like the roles had been reversed. "M, Mistress, ohh, ah," Ivan called and cried as he was now pounded into. "What a fucking bitch. You always want me to fuck you, don't you? Pathetic." Rebeka rocked her hips and moaned as the part inside of her moved into a comfortable situation. "Shit, Ivan..." She mumbled under her breath as she rocked forcefully in the spot until she couldn't take it. Her hips bucked forward and her body tightened. Ivan yelped as the toy went to hard to fast and to deep. He looked back to see Rebeka panted. 

Rebeka slid out of him and tossed the toy aside. She rolled Ivan over and kissed him gently. "Do you want to finish?" She asked softly. Ivan nodded and looked to the dresser, digging around for a condom. Rebeka touched herself gently, sensitive from her recent orgasm, but still she smiled. She grabbed the condom and tore it open, then slid it down onto Ivan. Ivan groaned and Rebeka started to give him a hand-job with lube. He flushed and pet the side of Rbeka's face. She smiled back and slid above his waist, and grabbed his cock and slowly entered it into herself. She hissed but sighed as they rocked slowly together.

At peace.

Ivan just may admit he likes to be submissive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of Rebeka wearing this --> https://www.3wishes.com/lingerie/corsets-lingerie-sets/leather-look-lace-up-corset/


End file.
